creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Creatures Adventures
Creatures Adventures is the first of two titles in the Creatures series intended particularly for young children (ages 4-10), the second being Creatures Playground. In these games the norns are bigger, rooms are brighter, and it generally feels more like a game than other incarnations of Creatures. When both the original Creatures Adventures and Creatures Playground games are installed, they can be merged to form a single game known as Creatures Village. Creatures Village is also the name of the remastered Windows and Mac OS X compilation games that include both titles. Did you know? Creatures Adventures actually came out before Creatures 3, despite using the engine designed for Creatures 3. They were both published by Mindscape in 1999 and was produced by Ben Simpson, now Creative Director for NiceTech (formerly Nicely Crafted). Official breeds When run with the Merger with Creatures Playground, the two games become one (known as Village) and will also add Tiger Norns and Okapi Norns. However since you can play Adventures standalone unaffected, Tiger Norns and Okapi Norns won't actually be installed onto Adventures. *Primrose Norn *Alba Norn *Pippin Norn *Malay Norn Contents Adventures is a world where all sorts of activities can be done and where unlockables can be found. Here is a listing of some of the things you can do; *Outside of the Nestery is a dressing room, where you can dress up your norns with clothing. There is a variety of clothing including gloves, boots, wigs and hats. The wardrobe only contains one clothing piece the first time, the other two have to be found and unlocked. *In the Kitchen you can choose to bake cakes for your norns to eat. Click on the book and select what you want to make. All of the ingredients will go inside a cake pan. Place the pan into the oven, close the door and click the egg timer. You can make three cakes anytime but to make the carrot cake or the slimy bone cake, you must find the ingredients first. *The Playroom, which is just upstairs and accessed from the Kitchen, includes many toys for norns to play with... and so can you. You can play a basket ball game by clicking the score board. Click onto the basketball and try to shoot hoops for points before the timer runs out. Every time the timer runs out, your last score is saved so you can try to beat it the next time. *Outside of the house is a small crop yard where you can grow carrots, radishes, tomatoes, watermelons, flowers plus more. You can grow them at any season except Winter. First till the soil until it is just right, click the seed packets to begin planting and remember to water the plants with water from the pail. You can choose to place the vegetables into the pelican's mouth to deliver to your Kitchen. Related links *[[:Category: Creatures Village|'Creatures Village category']] *CA and CP Merger Tool *Creatures Village fr:Creatures Adventures Category: Creatures games